


Asahi x Shouko hcs

by eikomeiko



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikomeiko/pseuds/eikomeiko
Summary: Goez in saneAsahi x Shouko content where???Smh be the change you want to see Ig 🙄♡ Asahi x Shouko headcanons ♡
Relationships: Hida Shouko/Koube Asahi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Asahi x Shouko hcs

Hell yeah the only sane and actually healthy relationship in the entire series until the end let's gooo

♡ 🄷🄴🄰🄳🄲🄰🄽🄾🄽🅂 ♡

• 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺,,,𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳...𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯  
♡  
• 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  
♡  
• 𝘈𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘻 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬. 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦  
♡  
•𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘰. No 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘮.  
♡  
• 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭! 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧𝘧 ( 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 😚 )  
♡  
• 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 ( 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 ) 𝘪𝘴 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪  
♡  
• 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵.  
♡  
• ^^^ 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥...𝘰𝘩 𝘣𝘰𝘺. 𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘎𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦.


End file.
